


Temptation

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Come on, Stiles.” Derek shook his shoulder. At least, he was pretty sure it was Stiles’s shoulder; he was buried so deep under the blankets it was difficult to tell. “It’s time to get up.”“No,” came Stiles’s voice from under the blanket and pillow. “’S my day off.”





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Do not tempt me" and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/177696519335/do-not-tempt-me-from-the-fluffangst-list-for)

“Come on, Stiles.” Derek shook his shoulder. At least, he was pretty sure it was Stiles’s shoulder; he was buried so deep under the blankets it was difficult to tell. “It’s time to get up.”  


“No,” came Stiles’s voice from under the blanket and pillow. “’S my day off.”  


Derek sighed. “Yes, and you told me you wanted to get up and go running with me in the morning, remember?”  


“I lied.”  


Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles _hadn’t_ lied; the exact conversation had involved the words _don’t let me weasel out of it in the morning_. He debated actually clawing the blankets to shreds to get Stiles out of them, but he didn’t want to replace them. They were good blankets.  


“You know,” Derek bent over the pillow, “if you get up and go running with me, I could be persuaded to exercise in _other_ ways when we get back.”  


Stiles’s hand darted out from under the covers with his middle finger raised. “Do _not_ tempt me, you…you _tempter_. We can still have it when you get back from your hell run.”  


Ah well, sex promises only had a fifty percent chance of working when Stiles was determined to sleep in. Derek straightened back up. “Fine, then if you go running with me, we’ll stop by Julio’s for breakfast tacos.”  


The blankets shifted, and one amber eye peeked out at him from under the pillow. “Julio’s breakfast tacos?”  


Derek nodded solemnly. “And if you don’t go running with me…I’ll stop there by myself and I won’t bring any back for you.”  


Stiles gasped in outrage. “You _wouldn’t_.”  


Derek turned away to grab his shoes. “Oh, yes, I would. I’d even text you pictures while I ate them.”

“I could just get them myself,” Stiles said. “Without you.”  


“Your Jeep’s in the shop,” Derek reminded him. “I’ll have the car. And if you walk all the way to Julio’s, you’ll get your exercise anyway.”

Stiles was silent in the way that meant he was trying to find the loophole in what Derek had just said.  


Derek shrugged and headed out the door. “Well, guess I’m going to get breakfast tacos by myself. See you later.”  


He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the muffled thump of Stiles falling out of bed. “Wait, you asshole, I’m coming!”  


“Did you say something?” Derek called back. “Sorry, I’m heading out!”  


“ _Fuck you, Hale!”  
_

Derek smothered a laugh. “We can do that later!”

His answer was another series of thumps and muffled cursing.  


Well, it was good to know if nothing else, at least breakfast tacos could get Stiles out of bed in the morning.  


**Author's Note:**

> Lemme tell ya, there are some mornings breakfast tacos are the only things that'll get my happy ass out of bed.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
